


[podfic] Athrabeth Amarië ah Elenwë

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Elenwë returns early from the Halls of Mandos, and only Amarië knows how to comfort her.





	[podfic] Athrabeth Amarië ah Elenwë

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athrabeth Amarië ah Elenwë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018164) by [zopyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopyrus/pseuds/zopyrus). 



> Thank you, zopyrus, for permission to record. This podfic also includes simple cover art (which I ruled too simple to be worth the hosting, but it's there).

Title: [Athrabeth Amarië ah Elenwë](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5018164)  
Length: 16:31

[Download mp3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/27qh62biq27nx8x/Athrabeth_Amarie%CC%88_ah_Elenwe%CC%88.mp3)


End file.
